Neko, vous avez dit neko?
by yowai mikomi-chan
Summary: Ou comment Ulquiorra après avoir était en contact avec un prosuit bizarre de Sayel ne sera plus un arrancar... ni même un Hollow. Il sera juste une âme avec des oreilles de neko qui apprend a vivre a la Soul Sociéty et qui a l'étrange pouvoir d'attiré les gens a lui. Comment va devenir sa vie? Et si 4 personne tombaient amoureux de lui? Ulquiorra tombera-t'il amoureux aussi?
1. Chapter 1

Neko vous avez dit neko

Ulquiorra se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital qui lui semblait inconnu. La lumière environnante l'aveuglait et il se protégea les yeux avec son avant bras. Il remarqua que celui-ci était bandé. Le simple fait qu'il voyait le soleil par la fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus au Wueko Mundo. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais quand il se mit sur ses jambes celle si ne le portèrent plus et il s'écroula a plat ventre par terre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le brun vu qu'il y avait Grimmjow en face de lui. Ce dernier abasourdit par la scène qui se tenait face a lui, a savoir Ulquiorra vautré a terre, fini par en rire a gorge déployé avant de prendre son supérieur dans ses bras et le balançait sans ménagement sur le lit qu'il venait de quitté ( bin oui qui a dit que Grimmjow était délicat même avec un patient d'hôpital? )

Quand Ulquiorra s'assit sur son lit, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait 3 shinigamis qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Heu... souffla le brun perdu.

Il y avait Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai et le capitaine de la 10eme. Ulquiorra jura intérieurement mais resta impassible.

-Ulqui heu... sa va? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Jagguerjack je peux savoir de un ce que je fais a la Soul Society de deux pourquoi tu me donne ce surnom bizarre?

-Bin Ulqui tu te rappelle pas ce qui c'est passé au Wueko Mundo?

-Au...Wueko ...Mundo? Murmura le quarta alors que les souvenirs lui revenait.

*Flash back*

Ulquiorra se dirigeai vers le laboratoire de l'octavo sous ordres d'Aizen-sama. Il toqua a la porte mais personne ne répondit, il fini donc par l'ouvrit mais un puissant jet vert lui fut envoyé a la figure. Après cela ce fut le noir complet. Quand il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était attaché a un lit de laboratoire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il avait fait semblant d'être encore inconscient.

-Alors c'est bien vrai, il n'a plus rien d'un hollow? Entendit-il. Il reconnu la voix comme celle d'Aizen.

-Oui. J'ai tout essayé mais impossible de lui redonné le pouvoir qu'il lui a été enlevé. Soupira quelqu'un d'autre. Ça c'était Sayel Aporro Grantz.

-Eh bien tant pis, il ne m'est plus utile si il n'a plus sa force. Tues le, faites comme il te plaira mais débarrasse toi de lui. J'élirai un nouveau quarta a la place. Dit alors Aizen.

Le cœur du quarta avait fé un bond dans sa poitrine a l'entente de son exécution. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il était attaché au lit et en parlant de ça c'est vrai qu'il ressentais quelque chose de différent chez lui, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était sa puissance qui avait régressé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé et il comprit que son maître était parti de la pièce.

Il entendit le scientifique attrapait quelque chose et il ouvrit grand les yeux pour tomber face au mec au cheveux roses qui tenait dans sa main... un scalpel. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire sadique et effrayant, alors qu'il rapprochait la lame du corps pale du brun. Ulquiorra s'agita cherchant un moyen de s'échappa et n'y tenant plus, ferma les yeux attendant a douleur. Un cri s'éleva dans la pièce... mais ce ne fut pas celui attendu. Le quarta ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraudes, surpris. La scène était en effet tout a fait inattendu, Sayel levait au la main ou il tenait le scalpel mais il n'arrivait pas a l'abaisser car une autre main lui tenait fermement le poignet. Le brun aperçu une touffe bleu par delà l'épaule de l'octavo.

-Grimmjow? Demanda-t'il surpris que sa voix était teinté de peur.

-Lui même.

Et sur ces mots, le sexta envoya volé Grantz contre un mur qui s'écroula sous le choc. Le huitième espada ne se releva pas sans doute trop sonné. Grimmjow posa son regard sur le brun mais ne dit rien même si il parut étonné. Il arracha les ceintures qui attaché les poignet et les chevilles du quarta et le pris sur son dos. Ulquiorra ne protesta pas. Jagguerjack sorti du palais en plusieurs sonido et continua ainsi dans le désert.

-Grimmjow?

-Hmm?

-Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé? Demanda le brun.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'Aizen a dit a l'autre malade, je ne comprend pas comment il peut te sacrifié comme ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui... et puis je n'allais pas laissé un mec plus puissant que le primera ce laissé tué.

-Où allons nous maintenant?

-Quelque part ou je suis sur que tu seras en sécurité.

-Jagguerjack, tu ne vas pas retourné au Wueko Mundo? Demanda Ulquiorra surpris.

-Non, je ne vais pas te laissé seul et puis je m'en balance d'Aizen depuis le temps que je veux partir... tu es juste un bon prétexte. Dit le sexta avec un sourire carnassier.

-Hmm. Marmonna le quarta déchu en frottant sa joue contre la nuque du bleuté.

-Allez dors Ulquiorra, on vas arrivé dans un petit moment.

Et le noir entoura de nouveau le brun.

*Fin du flash back*

Toute les personnes présente dans la chambre d'hôpital regardaient l'ancien quarta.

-La Soul Society, c'est ça la place ou je serai en sécurité pour toi? Gronda Ulquiorra en fusillant du regard le sexta.

-Bin Ulqui, ce que je vais dire va pas te plaire mais...

-Mais tu n'est plus un arrancar a présent, tu n'est même plus un hollow. Le coupa Ichigo.

-Quoi? Demanda le brun en lançant un regard polaire au roux.

Renji lui apporta un miroir. L'ancien quarta lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Regarde par toi même. Lui répondit le vice capitaine de la 6éme.

Ulquiorra regarda dans la glace et après quelque minutes l'envoya dans la direction d'Abarai qui du se baisser pour ne pas ce le prendre en pleine tête. Le miroir se brisa contre le mur en plusieurs morceaux.

Ulquiorra serra ses jambes replié contre son torse et posa sa tête contre ses genoux.

-Ulquiorra s'est pas grand chose... essaya Grimmjow.

-Pas grand chose. Ne plus avoir de masque et de trou d'hollow passe encore mais dite moi pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai une queue et des oreilles de NEKO!

Ulquiorra était totalement adorable comme ça, la colère fesait brillait ses yeux émeraudes et les oreilles et la queue de chat le rendait trop kawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà c'était mon premier chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé. C'est ma toute première histoire alors ne faite pas attention au faute (pitié pas taperrrr ! ToT) . Je vais faire vite pour un autre chapitre et oh j'ai oublier de dire mais les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas (tant mieux se serai vraiment un carnage vu toute les conneries que je leurs ferait faire), ils appartiennent a Kubo-sama. (non non je ne voue pas un culte) voilà alors review stp. Poutou?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaisent, je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui mon laisser des review (merci, merci, merci, merci...) rien que pour cela je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous apprécier l'histoire, vous m'avez donné du courage vraiment! J'étais vraiment comme une gamine devant le sapin de Noël en lisant vos commentaire. Oh et oui je compte bien faire un couple ce sera sûrement du yaoi. J'hésite encore sur les 4 personne qui vont tombé amoureux d'Ulqui.

Disclamer: bleach, c'est personnages et tout ce qui a dans le manga ne m'appartient pas mais a Kubo-sama.

Voilà voilà so enjoy3

Ulquiorra foudroya du regard l'objet de ses tourmentes a savoir un kimono vert et noir qu'il devait mettre pour la réunion de capitaine qui allait avoir lieu et qui parlait de son cas. Et bien sur il devait être présent ainsi que Grimmjow. Il finit par l'enfilai en poussant un soupir. Puis il se dépêcha de sortir car ses ''gardes du corps'' l'attendait devant l'hôpital. Au début les 3 shinigamis étaient juste là pour le surveillé au cas ou il tenterait quoi que ce soit envers la Soul Society, mais la relation entre les 4 hommes changea du tout au tout quand une horde de furie de fan-girl s'était précipitée dans la chambre de l'ex quarta (elles avaient été prévenues par une infirmière qu'il y avait un beau gars avec des oreilles et une queue de chat a croqués) en poussant des hurlement tous plus aigu les uns que les autres. Ils y avait fallu une bonne demi-heure plus des menaces de la part d'Unohana-taishou pour qu'elles quittent enfin la pièce. Les 4 hommes avaient pensé que cette histoire en terminerai là mais dés qu'Ulquiorra fesait un pas hors de la pièce seul, il se fesait assaillir par une horde de femme aux hormones qui les démangeaient (*hum on va dire ça). Donc les shinigamis étaient plus en train de le sauvé du troupeau de furie plutôt que de le surveillé.

Il sortit donc du bâtiment de soin et plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction. Ils rejoignit ces 3 ''protecteurs'', le vice capitaine Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki et le capitaine Hitsugaya (il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de le surveillé mais dés qu'il le pouvait il passait dans la chambre du quarta). Grimmjow était là aussi, habillé d'un beau kimono bleu qui le rendait très séduisant. Ulquiorra se surpris lui même à pensé un compliment envers le sexta.

-Ce kimono te vas très bien Ulquiorra. Le complimenta Renji.

-Merci Abarai-san.

-On ferai mieux d'y aller je n'aime pas trop le regard qu'ils te portent tous, ils font presque peur... marmonna Grimmjow.

Grimmjow jaloux? Noooon impossible. Pourtant les regard meurtrier qu'il lança au personnes qui s'approchait d'eux était très étranges.

-Jagguerjack a raison, et puis nous allons finir par être en retard. Repris le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Il se rendirent donc a la salle de réunion des capitaines. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et les deux gardes posté de chaque cotés leur lança un drôle de regard, ils étaient vitreux comme si ils étaient partis loin de leurs pensées ou qu'ils allaient s'évanouir puis leur regards devinrent enflammés quand ils les relevèrent vers Ulquiorra qui n'y comprenait absolument rien. Sa confusion était vraiment des plus adorables.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya qui avait aussi vu le changement chez les deux gardes ce posa milles questions, mais comme ce n'était pas le moment il les garda donc pour plus tard, peut-être demanderait-il des explications a Kurosutchi... même si le capitaine se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvait en voyant les deux iris des 2 shinigamis devenir légèrement rouge.

-Je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya de la 10éme division et je demande de rentré avec les 4 personnes derrière moi pour participé a la réunion des capitaines.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et Ulqui put sentir les deux regard fiévreux des deux gardes sur lui jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière eux.

Ils n'était plus temps de se posait des question, les 5 personnes arrivèrent dans la salle ou ce tenaient déjà tout les autres capitaines. Toshiro alla se mettre a sa place tandis que Renji et Ichigo s'agenouillèrent en restant en retrait devant la porte. Les deux arrancars étaient donc au beau milieu des deux rangées de capitaines et en face d'eux se tenait le capitaine en chef Yamamoto.

Un long silence de mort s'imposa dans la pièce tandis que la nervosité grimpé dans le corps du sexta et du quarta.

-La réunion peut commencer. Déclara le vieux Yamamoto en tapant de sa canne le sol.

voilà le chapitre est un peu court gomen gomen.

*Tch! Sa craint franchement tu sais écrire des conneries débiles dans ta fic ''sa plane pour moi'' mais tu sais pas faire un beau chapitres sur cette fic la! *

-t'es qui toi?!

*ta morale crétine, t'es pas encore folle enfin si mais bon pas plus que d'habitude *

-hé!

*oh et avant que j'oublie ya pas que moi dans ta tête*

-Hein quoi? T'es pas seul?

*c'est la première fois que tu m'entend crétine je me serai ennuyé pendant tout le temps ou tu m'ignorer*

-Arrête je suis pas une crétine heu! Et puis tu dis ça comme si j'avais jamais écouté ma morale.

*Tu la jamais fais. La preuve tu laisse tes lecteurs comme ça alors qu'il veulent savoir ceux qui se passe dans la réunion et pourquoi les deux gardes il agissent bizarres d'un coup et se que vas dire Mayuri a Toshiro et qui qui vas tombé amoureux Ulquiqui et qui Ulquiqui vas choisir! *

-et la beauté du suspens alors?

*On sens tape la suite la suite! et si tu fais mal ton boulot d'auteuse y'aura pas que moi qui va venir te botter les fesses par penser!*

-arrête de gueulé pour la suite tu me le dis normalement que c'est la même chose et puis tu peux pas me botter les fes...AIE! ah bah si en faite... ( se frotte le postérieur)

*allez remet toi a écrire le prochain chapitre. Et avant que ma débile de maîtresse oublie elle remercie Noa death pour avoir était sa première revieweuse et pour ces bon conseil et harunoyume pour la proposition d'aide pour l'histoire.*

voilà poutou! (*3*) review please... ( regard de gamine)


	4. Chapter 4

On voit la morale traîner la malheureuse auteuse par la peau du c.. cou, du cou. On voit une ombre noir les suivre, on aperçoit qu'un sourire sadique sur son visage

*Hé voilà je les ramené!*

-Mais arrête, tu me fais mal et puis qu'est ce que je fous là?!

*T'as un chapitre a écrire. Alors t'as intérêt a le faire et PLUS VITE QUE SA!*

-D-d'accord, gloups tu me ferait presque peur...

*On s'en fout écrit, sinon je demande a lui la de te botter le c.. coccyx! *

-Euh ouais au faite c'est qui lui?

*Ton pire cauchemars!* (voix d'outre tombe qui donne des frisson de peur!)

-Aaah je-je vais écrire, ne me tué pas pitié! (-ToT-)

*ah ah ah! Bon maintenant qu'elle est partit se cacher avec son ordi dans les toilettes, je vais pouvoir finir ce petit message.

Disclamer: les personnages de bleach n'appartiennent qu'a Kubo-sama.

Moi et ma stupide maîtresse voudrait remercié Noa Death et harunoyume pour leur review et tous ceux qui suivent notre histoire ou qu'ils l'ont mit dans leurs favoris. *

voilà voilà so enjoy!

_...-la réunion peut commencer... _

-Donc pour commencer présentez vous. Ordonna le capitaine de la première.

-Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jagguerjack, sixième espada.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuarta espada.

-Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici, arrancar? Demanda Soi Fon.

-Nous somme venu nous rallié a la Soul Sociéty. Déclara Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi se retournement de situation? Questionna Ukitake.

-Aizen, il a... il a essayé de tué Ulquiorra. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils ont fait au cuarta lui et Sayel mais quand je suis passé devant le laboratoire de l'octavo j'ai entendu cet ordure dire a Sayel de tué Ulquiorra parce qu'il n'était plus un hollow. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire et donc j'ai attendu qu'Aizen parte et je suis intervenu et puis nous nous sommes enfuit. Gronda le sexta.

-Tu veux dire que le hollow que tu étais n'est plus a présent? Demanda Mayuri intrigué. Comment ça c'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Aizen-sama m'avait ordonné de passez chez le scientifique. Mais quand j'ai toqué et qu'il a ouvert j'ai reçu une fumée verte en plein visage et je me suis évanoui. Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'ai entendu Aizen-s... Aizen dire que je ne servais plus rien sans mon hollow et qu'il pouvait me tué. J'ai vu Sayel s'approchait de moi avec un scalpel mais avant qu'il me touche Grimmjow l'avait arrêté et envoyé dans un mur. Et puis on s'est enfuit et je suis tombé endormi. Expliqua Ulquiorra.

La voix du cuarta était pleine de tristesse, malgré lui, quand il leur raconta la scène du Wueko Mundo. Par pur compassion Ukitake s'avança et pris le brun dans ses bras qui écarquilla les yeux sous le geste inattendu. Quand il se recula, l'ex cuarta avait les joues légèrement rosé et Ukitake lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement avant de retourner a sa place.

-Capitaine Kurosutchi est c que cela vous semble plausible? Demanda Yamamoto.

-Bien sur! D'ailleurs cela se remarque tout de suite. Il na plus son masque de hollow et sa pression spirituelle n'a plus rien d'Hollow, on dirait presque celle d'un shinigami, et vu sa force celle d'un capitaine. Et je suis près a mettre ma main a coupé que son trou d'hollow a aussi disparu n'est ce pas?

Ulquiorra opina d'un léger mouvement de tête.

-Je veux savoir si vous prêtez allégeance au Gotei 13? Questionna Genryûsai.

-Je ne suis pas un shinigami mais vous pouvez conter sur moi en tant qu'allié contre Aizen. Répondit Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra était d'accord avec le sexta.

-Bien dans ce cas, vous êtes un atout considérable dans la bataille face a Aizen. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous aille dans une division. Kurosutchi je veux que tu fasse des recherche sur ce qui a pu faire changer Ulquiorra et que tu trouves un antidote pour qu'il retrouve son apparence normal.

-Moi je me trouve très bien comme ça. Souffla Soi Fon.

Seul le capitaine Hitsugaya l'entendit et il se retourna vers la capitaine de la deuxième. Celle-ci avait le regard fiévreux et légèrement rouge. Non encore? Mais elle secoua la tête et la lueur rouge disparu de ses yeux. Le capitaine de la douzième accepta et le vieux capitaine se tourna vers les deux assemblé.

-Bien, maintenant, qui peut prendre un arrancars dans sa division.

-Moi, je veut bien prendre Grimmjow. Il ma l'air fort. Et Grimm t'aime te battre?! Oui on a tous reconnu le capitaine Zaraki.

D'ailleurs le sourire carnassier qu'il eu comme réponse lui plut beaucoup.

-Moi je peut prendre Ulquiorra, j'aurai sûrement un peu plus de travail fait qu'avec ma vice-capitaine. Répondit Toshiro.

-Avant qu'il ne parte dans votre division Hitsugaya Taishou pourrait vous passez a la quatrième pour que je lui fasse un shake-up?

Demanda Unohana.

-Bien sur Unohana taishou.

-Bien si tout est réglé alors la séance est levé. Termina Genryûsai.

Tout les capitaines se préparèrent a sortir. Toshiro s'approcha donc d'Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra part avec Unohana taishou, je te rejoindrai par la suite a la quatrième division.

Ulquiorra suivit donc la capitaine guérisseuse tandis qu'Hitsugaya partit rejoindre le capitaine Kurosutchi.

-Mayuri taishou, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Ulquiorra.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda le capitaine intéressé.

-Avant de rentrais ici, nous somme tous passer devant les deux gardes qui garde la porte. Les deux avait un regard trouble et quand ils les relevèrent il m'a semblait voir une teinte rouge dans leurs iris et après ça il n'ont pas lâché du regard Ulquiorra et ils lui ont lancé

des regards... chaux dirais-je. Expliqua Toshiro en rosissant a ses dernières paroles.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarres dans deux gardes qui ont leur hormones en ébullition face a Ulquiorra. Sans rire le cuarta est assez intéressant... Mmh ce que je voudrais le disséqué!

Aaah comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi naturellement!

-C'est d'autant plus étrange que la capitaine Soi Fon à eu la même réaction que ses deux gardes.

-C'est vrai que la capitaine est plutôt froide a part avec Shihôin. Bon si cela te chiffonne tant je veux bien me pencher la dessus mais c'est a charge de revanche capitaine.

-Très bien, si vous m'excusai je vais aller rejoindre Ulquiorra maintenant. Soupira Toshiro.

Et sur cela il partit vers l'hôpital de la quatrième pour rejoindre l'ex cuarta.

Le capitaine de la douzième se dirigea avec entrain vers le bureau de développement technique avec un sourire de psychopathe collé au lèvres.

«Un pouvoir qui attirerait les gens vers lui et qui les rendrait amoureux, fort intéressante» pensa-t'il.

-Et voilà! (sort des toilette et fais la danse de la macarena avec son ordi a la main. )

*Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! J'ai bien cru que t'allais dormir dans les chiottes! *

-La faute a qui si je me suis enfermé dedans hein?

*La faute a qui si j'ai du appeler un de mes potes pour lui faire bouger son c... cul! Voilà je les dit! *

-Oui bon sa va hein! On fait pas mon procès non plus. Et puis je les fait le chapitre, un long chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire.

*Tant mieux! Bon tu conte répondre a tes review ou pas? *

-Ah oui! Bon harunoyume j'ai fais un chapitres un peu beaucoup plus long (lol sa ce dit pas non plus ça!) donc sinon j'espère que tu en a appris un peu plus.

Noa je viens de lire lovely cat c'est vrai un autre Ulqui en chat mais la fic et surtout centré sur ByaBya en neko, j'avoue qu'elle est très amusante. J'ai commencer a lire Banzai aussi, je n'est pas peur de lire beaucoup et d'ailleurs les chapitres sont tous plus amusant les uns que les autres alors... par contre non ma morale n'est pas gentille c'est une sauvage qui m'oblige a m'enfermai dans les toilettes!

*Ou tu la vois la sauvages! * (la morale crache du feu, balance des éclair avec les yeux, a des cornes qui lui pousse sur la tête et ricane d'un gros rire de sadique genre MWAHAHAHA!)

-N-Nul part... ( se casse en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps en tremblant avec son ordi portable dans les chiottes!)

*Héhéhé sa fais toujours son petit effet par contre Noa elle veut pas que je te dise que tu a raison pour les quatre personnes qui vont tomber amoureux d'Ulquiqui parce que tu vois sa gâcherai le suspens! Comment ça je vient de le dire...?! OUPS! ta rien entendu (enfin lu mais ta compris se que je voulais le dire) *

-review svp ( gueula t'elle coincé entre le cabinet, le papier toilette et le mur!)

*POUTOU! *

-poutou!


End file.
